The Little Inu-Hanyou
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: Dealing with bullying ever since you were little can be a stuggle but dealing with a crush is another thing especially when you know they're out of your league. Meet Inuyasha, a very chubby Inuyasha who never lost his baby fat. He's tried everything to lose his fat; exercise, diets, bulging, and even not eating at all but nothing works. Only way out; A deal with a complete stranger
1. Chapter 1

_**The Little Inu-Hanyou**_

**Chapter 1: Everyday**

**Well, I decided to take a break from my other fanfiction, and start a new one. I have had this idea for so long and I really wanted to write it so here it is. The start of "The little Inu-Hanyou".**

* * *

Footsteps made their way quickly across the wooden floor. He heard them and hoped that they couldn't smell him. Inuyasha would rather deal with his human bullies than the demon ones since the humans could only shout mean things and deliver small hits as to the demons who could scout him out and beat him to a pulp without any mercy. The door to the room he was in opened. Inuyasha pushed himself further in the corner hoping that it would make a difference.

"No point in hiding fatty! We not only can smell you, but we can see all your fat sticking out from the table!" One of the wolf demons yelled at him.

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong. Please I beg you, don't hurt me!" Inuyasha got on his Knees in front of the demons and pleaded.

"But my lunch is missing from my locker and you're the only one we know who's fat enough to actually steal someone's lunch!"

"But it wasn't me! I swear!" Inuyasha pleaded as tears started to stroll down his cheeks.

"Now you're lying to me? You're more pathetic than i thought." And as the main wolf demon said that, him and his buddies kicked Inuyasha on the ground. Inuyasha tried to scream for help, but one of the wolves covered his mouth as another consistently punched him in the stomach. Inuyasha then threw up all over the floor.

"Is this my lunch?" the wolf demon asked.

"No sir, it's my breakfast. Please, you must believe me!"

"I don't have to believe anything you irrelevant mutt! And with that final blow to the face, Inuyasha's vision blurred as he fell to the floor. He saw another foot coming towards his face and then heard a voice that screamed stop. But that's all Inuyasha could remember.

Popping up from his bed, teenage Inuyasha emerged from his sleep in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha looked around only to realize he was in his room. Inuyasha felt a sense of relief wash over him. He couldn't stand that nightmare. It was only a reminder of his terrible childhood. That one memory from when he was 7 really shook him. It followed him for the rest of his life. Feeling his face, Inuyasha felt dry tears. He couldn't stand crying; it made him feel weak.

Getting up from bed, Inuyasha went into his bathroom to get cleaned up. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and brushed his short emo cut hair. Looking into the mirror, Inuyasha looked at himself like he did every morning. He looked at all the excess fat on his face and looked down to see the huge bulge in his stomach. He looked back up and just before he could punch the mirror, his cell phone rang. Recognizing the ringtone, Inuaysha sprinted for his phone and picked up with a perky:

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha! Good morning! Did you sleep well?" A happy Kagome answered.

"I slept well." Inuyasha lied.

"That's good, so how are the confidence sessions I told you to do?"

"They are going well."

"Are they working is what i'm asking?"

"They are actually. I feel more confident everyday." Inuyasha knew he was lying and he was pretty sure Kagome knew he was lying as well.

"Well, if you say so. So i'll see you at school okay?"

"Kay, Bye Kagome."

"Bye Inu."

As Inuyasha hung the phone up, he felt his butterflies leave his stomach. Inuyasha has always felt this way around Kagome. He was pretty sure that he had a crush on her. She was the only person who didn't care about his looks other than his mom. She was always encouraging him to either lose weight or be more confident in himself. She was the only reason that he was still hanging onto life.

Everyone else treated Inuyasha like a piece of garbage. They always made fun of his weight, how he looked or how ugly he was. People always put him down because they thought that Kagome deserved better. Inuyasha agreed with them on the Kagome deserves better but when he brought the topic up to Kagome herself, all he received was a slap to the face. She told him to never think that way ever again. That was another thing he loved about kagome; she could be so feisty at times and never doubted any of her opinions even for a second.

Leaving his thought where they were, Inuyasha rushed on his clothes and ran downstairs to see his mom reading the newspaper. He also saw the toast on the table. Kissing his mom on the cheek goodbye, Inuyasha got his toast and ran to the bustop. Halfway to the bustop, Inuyasha saw the bus coming so he tried to use his half demon speed but his weight brought him down. As the bus passed him, some of the kids threw their food at him. Inuyasha then decided that he would just wait for the next one.

Inuyasha felt really bad about himself. He couldn't get girls, he felt ugly, he was depressed, he didn't have any friends, and he was bullied all his life because of his weight. He didn't like himself sometimes because he was a push over for letting all of this abuse happen to him. But he also thought that it was unfair that he wasn't the only fat person in school to get bullied but he got the worse treatment. He guessed that it was because he was fat and a half breed.

Hearing his bus pull up, Inuyasha paid his fair and took a seat. Listening to his music, he was deep in thought until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw the bus driver. He pulled his earphones out and yelled at Inuyasha because he took up 2 seats and others wanted to sit down. Inuyasha just decided to stand up since he figured the school would have worse trouble for him to deal with so he wanted to keep his bus ride as peaceful as possible.

About 45 minutes later, Inuyasha arrived at the school prepared to meet his everyday doomed. Inuyasha saw no point in crying since it would prevent nothing so as Inuyasha stepped through the door, he expected his head to be hit with a textbook.

* * *

**This chapter was sad to write but I wanted to get it started so, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Any suggestions? You know what to do, review please!**


	2. Lost hope

_**The little Inu-Hanyo**_

_**Chapter 2: Lost Hope**_

_**Okay, sorry I took a bit long but I really had trouble trying to find the time to write this because I was busy and I also have mid terms this week so expect me not to update as quickly. But anyway, please do read :)**_

* * *

Getting hit with textbook hurt more than Inuyasha thought. Being thrusted to the floor by the weight of he book, Inuyasha fell backwards and hit his head on the entrance door. Laughter sounded through the hallway and was soon followed by the sound of the bell for class. Incoming late students heard the bell and rushed through the entrance not paying any minds to their shoes stepping all over Inuyasha on the floor. After a few minutes, the halls were quiet and it left Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and flinched; he knew there would be a huge bruise there later. He then took notice to his clothes and saw footprints and grass stains all over him. Thinking his day couldn't get any worse, he saw all his books and papers scattered around the floor. Basically, hours of organization gone down the drain.

When Inuyasha went to retrieve his papers, his right hand was fine but he felt the most awful pain in one of his fingers on his left had. Holding his hand, he looked down and saw his index finger snapped backwards to the side but still in contact with the skin. The weight of someone's shoe had to do this Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha just used his right hand to gather his papers and afterwards just headed off too class and decided he would see the nurse later.

The rest of the day went on as usual for Inuyasha. Sitting in the front of the class rooms with two seats reserved for him by students who threw stuff at him all class period long. Lunches constantly thrown at him. Then to top it all off, here comes all the last mean comments of the day that ranged from you so fat jokes to yo mama so fat jokes. Inuyasha was internally pissed but knew he could do nothing all because he was outnumbered.

During 8th period, Inuyasha smiled because he was looking forward too seeing Kagome. He only had lunch, 1st and last period with her and she wasn't in 1st period or lunch because of class meetings. Walking inside the class, Inuyasha was greeted with big warm brown eyes and a huge smile. He walked to the front and sat next to her.

"Hey there!" Kagome said happily.

"Oh hey kagome." Inuyasha replied with an attempted happy sound.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Nothing." Inuyashas lazily responded.

"Don't give me that answer Inuyasha."

"Kagome, you know what's my problem."

"Well Inuyasha, if I knew, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Well how about you loom at me and think about." As Inuyasha said that, Kagome took in his look. His clothes were stained with footprints and food marks. She gasped in shock. She was about to say something until she saw his left hand dangling below the desk.

"Inuyasha, can I see your hand."

"No." He responded angrily. Kagome reached over and snatched his hand and saw him flinch in agony.

"Inuyasha! What in the world happened to your hand!"

"It just got stepped on now let go please!"

"Not until you tell me who did this and why didn't you go to the nurse."

"I have school work to focus on and I don't know who stepped on it; it was rush hour."

"Well I am not going to let you sit here in pain so let's go!"

Kagome grabbed his right hand and made him get up. As they walked towards the door, mean chants were shouted at Inuyasha. Kagome was around this time so she gladly whirled around and gave everyone a piece of her mind.

"I would love it if you all would shutup. You" she pointed to the jock in the corner of the room. "You can't even achieve a dunk in a basket so don't criticize someone as stupid when you can't see what the fuck you doing with shit two centimeters away from you. And you.."She pointed at the blonde girl in the front of the class. "You vomit in the toilet everyday, so why comment on someones weight. I'd rather be fat than a bag of bones. All you bargain brand bitches in this classroom need a reality check." Inuyasha was surprised. It was very rare Kagome cursed so whenever she did, you knew she was serious.

After her rant, she dragged Inuyasha out of the classroom and to the nurse's office. After fixing up his finger, she asked what happened. She then released him from the office and said wait a few seconds. After a few minutes, the nurse stepped out of her office and told Inuyasha he was ordered to go straight home this instance. Kagome offered to walk with him home but Inuyasha declined.

On the way home, Inuyasha was thinking about himself again. Sometimes he wondered why did he even exist. It was his fault for a lot of people's problems in life. Yet they still wanted to be around him. He thought about how Kagome lost her friends because they said they couldn't hang around someone who liked fatties. In Asia, fat folk aren't very common but there are occasions. Inuyasha also started thinking about how his mother was being heavily taxed more and more because of his weight. The law of over wight stated until proven weight was lost, a fine must be payed. Basically lose weight or pay. Inuyasha was only 16 so he still wasn't responsible for his weight. His mom was. She was under stress and he knew she was. Her job piled up work over the days she had to pick him up because of bullying. She wouldn't leave back for work until she made sure he was emotionally straight. He loved her so much and wish he could give her so much more in life. The world revolved around looks and he knew it would for a while until proven other wise.

Inuyasha decided to walk home therefore making his travel time about 2 hours. School was probably out by reaching his destination, Inuyasha saw one of the most shocking sights of his life. His mom was being arrested. Inuyasha then ran to the scene. He shouted questions at them and all he got back was that his mom was being charged with child negligence. The worker then said that he was to come with them to soon be fostered. Inuyasha couldn't even think twice about his decision. He ran. He ran all the way making turns and cuts down alley ways when ever he could. He was tired but he knew if he was to look back, it would slow him down.

He took out his phone and tired to call Kagome. No answer. Inuyasha then took his shortcut to her house. He approached her house with cautious steps. He saw that Kagome's mom was home. Usually it was just her, her brother, and her dad who also adored him but his mom saw him one day and ran straight for the broom. Inuyasha couldn't blame her mom for the way she acted. She was raised that way and there was nothing he could do about that.

Knocking on the door, Inuyasha was met with two familiar faces . Her brother and her dad both looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Before he could even ask, here came their mother with a broom and beat him with it about two times on the head. They pulled her back, but she just continued to shout at Inuyasha.

"You bastard child! You ruined my daughters life!"

Inuyasha never liked to hear those words, so he turned back around and ran. The only place he had left was his house. Going back, he saw no one there. So Inuyasha just went into his house and cried. He cried hard. Life didn't like him and he didn't like life. Inuyasha decided that he was done. No one cared. To him no one cared and he was ready to end it all. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a butcher knife and positioned it as his neck. Saying a prayer, he prepared to thrust the knife inside until he heard a familiar name from the TV.

"And this just in, 15 year old Kagome Higurashi was beaten at school by fellow class mates after an altercation in a bullying situation. Sources say that she is in critical condition at the hospital. We shall report back to you with more information as soon as we recieve more details."

As Inuyasha heard the following words, he slowly lowered the knife away from him. He then thought about how he wasn't there for Kagome at all. Kagome never complained about any of her problems. She has never been sad or mad, just always worrying about his problems. Inuyasha decided he shouldn't be around her or anyone anymore. He was ready to get rid of himself once and for all. Thrusting the knife inside his neck, Inuyasha fell to the floor as blood poured from his throat.

* * *

Okay, this very sad to write but it will get better soon and sorry if this chapter seems rushed :/


	3. The Exchange

_**The Little Inu-Hanyo**_

_**Chapter 3: The exchange**_

_**Side note: So I decided to update a little faster , this chapter is a bit short, since I have been getting good results. I notice how everyone always says my stories are a bit different from the rest of these fanfictions. That's because I day dream way to much and I write what I see. I look at things from different perspectives and I tend to reach where no man has reached before :) lol but anyway, here is the next chapter**_ (~-.-)~

* * *

Inuyasha hardly felt the pain once he felt the knife stab him deep into his throat. He expected to be dead by now. He expected to be in the middle of some unknown land waiting to be chosen on whether he went to heaven or hell. But nothing happened. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and he looked around him. He saw a bunch of mirrors. He then looked above him and saw a door. The door of the door came a tall man dressed in a all black cloak. He levitated down from the door and landed in front of Inuyasha.

"Hello there Inuyasha." The man said with a sinister tone.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Where am I? Why am I here? I am supposed to be dead!"

"All of your questions will be answered in due time but for now, let's focus on why you are here."

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am Naraku. I was called upon by someone very close to you. They knew you were on the brink of suicide so he called me up and asked a favor. Only thing is that you will be the one this all reflects upon. Tell me Inuyasha, do you want to die?"

"Yes."

"Let me re-phrase that question. Tell me Inuyasha, do you want to die fat?"

"..."

"I can't hear you."

"No."

"I know you don't, so I am here to make it all better." Naraku smiled really happy, so happy, it was really creepy.

"Dude, you are really starting to creep me out. Just get to the point!"

"Let's make a deal. If you can accomplish your hearts one true desire, then I will do the lovely pleasure of letting you keep that." Naraku pointed towards the mirror to his left.

Inuyasha looked to where Naraku was pointing and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was him but he was much more skinnier and muscular. Inuyasha was sure looking like that was his hearts one true desire but he knew there was someone who was worth more than that and with the body, Inuyasha felt confident he could do this. He was ready to give life another shot. Walking forward, Inuyasha touched the mirror. He really couldn't believe all he had on his body was fat. Without it, he looked completely better. Inuyasha turned to Naraku.

"Okay, what's the catch?"

"What ever do you mean? Can't I just do something nice for nothing in return? But now that you mention it, I have a deal and a compromise. Which one do you want?"

"Can you explain them first?"

"WELL the deal is I give you beauty, but you give me your memories-"

"That's just stupid!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

"OR I give you beauty and you have one month to achieve your hearts one true desire."

"But that's not enough time!"

"Nag nag nag, is that all you ever do? You know what-" a lightbulb went off in Naraku's head as he smiled sinisterly. "How about two years."

"Now that's what i'm talking about"

"So do we have a deal?"

"Wait, you never mentioned what happened if I don't get my hearts one true desire."

"Does it even matter! With your looks, you could get anything you want!"

"I don't know about this."

"Just sign here already!" Naraku said as he held out his arm. Inuyasha was hesitant as first but he scribbled his name anyway. And with that, the pen disappeared into thin air and all the mirrors around him shattered. Before Inuyasha knew it, his eye sight was beginning to blur again. He heard a voice in the background.

"And here's the man who asked the favor." Naraku said before he vanished. Inuyasha turned around and before he could get a good look at the man, he was slashed in half with a sword.

* * *

Well guys, here we go! the next chapter is gonna be juicy :)


	4. I got A new Attitude

_**The little Inuy-Hanyo **_

_**Chapter 4: I got a new Attitude**_

_**Side note: Okay guys, I will try to drag on the chapter and chapter 5 for as long as I can because after chapter 5, I am going to focus on my other story "Astro Bakery" for a while. I don't like to multi task in between stories because It makes me lose my train of thought. Also, This chapter is kind of based off of the scene in "Phat Girlz" where monique was feeling good about herself and " new attitude" by "patti labelle" was playing in the background. Sorry I didn't upload this on friday or saturday previously because I had no internet out there. So here it is you guys :)**_

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he popped up forward in his bed. His body was sweaty and his mind was really hazy. He looked around his room and saw no mirrors or any sign of that Naraku guy. Then he remembered he had stabbed himself in the neck. Feeling his neck, and then looking at his hand, he saw no blood. He wanted to see if there was a scar so he went inside his bathroom. Looking at his neck, he saw no scar. Inuyasha was very confused but his confusion flew out the window once he paid attention to who he was looking at in the mirror.

Inuyasha saw no fat what so ever. His body size decreased enormously. His face became much thinner as his jaw line looked more structured. Taking his shirt off, Inuyasha saw a chiseled six pack on his stomach. Laughing out of relief and happiness, Inuyasha was ecstatic. He then grinned from ear to ear showing off his dimples. He also saw how his hair grew all the way down to his just above his butt. Looking back, Inuyasha saw how his hair actually sat on his butts. His glutes must be pushed to their extreme seeing as though he saw his butt poked out a little, Inuyasha was so happy with his slim figure. Then he thought about one part of his body he hasn't seen since he was little. Smiling a wicked smile, Inuyasha pulled open his pants and looked down to his little buddy. He was pleased with what he saw. Looking up, Inuyasha smiled widely and then came his new attitude.

Going into his closet, Inuyasha saw a bag on the floor with a note that read "We figured you would need at least one outfit to get you started since most of your wardrobe is useless now. Remember buddy you got two years. But also remember due dates are closer than what you think."Inuyasha just brushed off the last line and put on his new clothes. There was a white collared button up shirt with slit sleeves that stopped at the elbow. Inuyasha left two buttons at the bottom unbuttoned and two at the top unbuttoned. He then put on the fitted jeans and clean white sneakers. Combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, Inuyasha felt as though he could take on the world now until he saw the calender.

The calender was the same date as before, so he had school today. So basically yesterday never happened Inuyasha thought. Then he thought of every one's reaction when he walked into the school. Looking at the time, Inuyasha remembered he would be getting a phone call right about now. And then his phone rang.

"Hello and good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said happily.

"Inuyasha? Is that you? What is happening?" She sound panicked.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha was getting worried. What if she was hurt or in danger.

"Why is yesterday happening again, I don't want to go through all of this again." After she said this, Inuyasha was shocked. She remembered yesterday. He wondered if everyone else remembered.

"Kagome calm down, you probably just had a bad dream."

"No Inuyasha this was no bad dream. It was too real. You were getting bullied again and this time everyone was taking it too far and then I stood up for you and then you went home. That when I was attacked by some of the kids I insulted, and I was taken to the hospital. I snuck out because I needed to see you but when I got to your house you weren't there. I went back home and saw my mom freaking out on you and then you ran back home. I wasn't fast enough and by time I got there, You were right there on the floor Inuyasha. You had a knife in your throat."Kagome started to break down on the other end of the phone. "It was too real Inuyasha, it was just too real..." Kagome was balling out in tears. " I really thought you were dead and I couldn't see you anymore."

"Shh, its okay Kagome, i'm alive aren't I? I want you to forget all of this ever happened. Matter of fact, meet me at the front door of the school, I have a great surprise for you." Inuyasha felt bad for making her cry but he knew his new look would make it all better.

"Really?"

"Yes, now get pretty so I can see you already."

"Whatever dork. I'll see you later Inu."

"Kay, see you."

Inuyasha had to think about it for a moment. Kagome really saw him dead and cried for him. It really shocked him beyond belief. He thought she would just say good riddance but she cried for him to come back. Inuyasha was grateful for this second chance and made a promise to himself and his heart that he would not waste his second chance. Inuyasha didn't want his old ugly body back and he was determined to make sure it stayed gone.

Going downstairs, Inuyasha saw his mom and she looked troubled. When she saw him on the stairs, she broke down and tears and ran to hug him.

"My baby! I thought I lost you forever!"

"You had a bad dream too mom?"

"I think I did but it was just too real. I'm glad none of this will ever happen in real life and i'm going to make sure it doesn't by-Inuyasha?" It too her a minute too realize how Inuyasha looked.

"What in the world?"

"Mom I promise i will explain later, but I love you and I got to get to school." His height increased as well so he kissed his short mom on the cheek and left out the door. Getting to the bustop seconds before the bus came, Inuyasha boarded and his eyes met the ones of those who teased him. Inuyasha did nothing but smile at them and walked past like they weren't even there. Taking a seat, Inuyasha noticed how he only took up one seat this time. He smiled triumphantly.

Getting to school, Inuyasha already knew everyone was looking towards his direction. He even drew in a few of the teachers attention. He overheard some girls talking about how much of a hottie he was but he knew they were the same girls who called him ugly when he ran into the girls bathroom running away from bullies. A few moments later, Inuyasha saw his prize for going this far. There at the top of the stairwell was none other than Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha skipped up to her and scared her.

"Inuyasha! Don't do tha-" Kagome then blushed when she saw his new look. She smiled and then she frowned.

"So did you have a dream too?" She asked suspiciously.

"Actually I did. It made me very depressed so I just decided to go and get overnight lypo." Inuyasha said quickly and dramatically."

"Oh really?" Kagome looked like she didn't believe a word he said.

"You ask too many questions." Inuyasha told her.

"But I-"

"Come on Kagome."

Inuyasha took her by the hand and led her inside the school building. He dropped her off to class and gave her a big hug. Inuyasha still remembered the emptiness he felt when he found out she was beaten up so he was really glad she was still alive as well. After departure, the fun had begun. Alot of shady people had started apologizing to Inuyasha, the jocks asked him to join the football teams, he got a couple of girlfriend and boyfriend requests, and even a couple of sex requests. Inuyasha of course turned all this down saying he had way better things too do. Inuyasha realized nearly no one in school remembered yesterday. He wondered why only his mom and kagome could remember. Shaking the thought from his head, he went into 8th period ready for the rest of his day to be done.

Sitting up front, Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He heard everyone coming inside and the shuffling of papers. He was patiently awaiting his girlfriend in his head to come sit down next to him. He wish came true when he heard someone sit down in the seat adjacent to his right. There sat Kagome. She looked tired but she was still beautiful to Inuyasha.

They exchanged hi's and then decided to exchange notes when the bell rang for class to begin. neither one payed any attention to the teachers words because they were to entwined in their own thoughts of the other. By the time class was over, they were finally able to talk. This is when Inuyasha proposed the idea of walking her home. She accepted.

"So Inuyasha, are you finally happy with yourself now?"

"Well are you?"

"it shouldn't matter what I think. In the end it's your body and only you can determine how you feel. Like they say, One must accept himself before he lets others accept him."

_If I knew you were giving me a warning..._

"But I still want to know what you think of me."

_Why should it have mattered..._

"Well, I have always thought you were cute and funny. Now you're hot and funny. "

"Yay! Score one for the Inu-Man!"

"Really? Well that goes to show no matter how good the looks are, its the insides that count and you are still the same."

_ Forever and always is never guaranteed..._

"Is that a good thing."

"yes Inuyasha, It's a good thing."

_I changed so much but you wouldn't tell me would you..._

Arriving at kagome's house, she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what's happening and just thinking about it makes my head hurt but I am going to take your word for it. Anyways, how about we go somewhere tomorrow? Maybe the movies or he park?"

"It depends. Is it a date?"

"it was never a date before?"

"Well it has to be a date now."

"And why does it?"

"Because I want it to be."

"You're so difficult."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" That one caught her off guard.

"Kagome, Do you know how long I have been crushing on you? I think ever since we met, I've liked you but I was never confident enough to ask you out. And I didn't want you to get dragged into my bullying situation. But trust and believe since I am already happy, it would be an honor if you would be my girlfriend and hopefully some day my wife."

Kagome was absolutely frozen until she blinked." ...of course!" She jumped on him and hugged him with all her might. She would have still been hugging him if she hadn't of heard a chant coming from inside her house. She looked to her left and saw her dad and brother.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

Kagome was about to yell at them for ruining her privacy until she felt two warm hands on her face. Inuyasha brought her face towards his, and he looked into her eyes. He gave a slight smile and then pressed his lips to hers in a soaring kiss. Kagome finally responded and kissed back. Inuyasha sucked on her bottom lip a little bit and then started to smile.

_And if i knew we'd end like this, I never would have kissed you because I fell in love with you..._

When they both pulled back to look at eachother, they heard another chant.

"MAKE OUT! THEN HAVE SEX! MAKE OUT THEN HAVE SEX!" Kagome's dad and brother chanted.

"That's it! I'll see you later Inuyasha!" With a final peck to his cheek, she ran inside and chased them around the house screaming at them. Inuyasha just laughed at them and started on his way home. But his feet took him in another direction.

Inuyasha headed down to the mall. He had a bop in his head, Confidence in his steps, and ambition in his eye. He was feeling himself more than ever right now. He walked into the mall with his mom's debit card. he figured he would pay her back later but now was the time to embrace the new him.

he went into every store and recieved compliments everywhere he went. He tried on many shoes and different outfits. When he needed help, some of the women in the store blushed when they touched his muscles and some even fainted. Inuyasha was oh so proud right now. If he was going to go on this date, he would go looking right. In the end, Inuyasha just got what he thought would look right and bought his mom a few things and headed back home with his new attitude.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"inuyasha, where have you been?"

"Mall, and I took your debit card."

"As long as you didn't buy anything tacky."

"Wait what?"

"Inuyasha, you barely ask for clothes so i just saved all the money up on there and I bet you its still a ton left. Let me see what you got." She looked in his bags and then told him to come here. She then slapped him acrosee the face. His mom has never beaten him before.

"Inuyasha, baby, this is one thing I will beat you for. These clothes just won't do! Grab my keys, we are about to hit that mall up."

"But mom's, it's going to close soon."

"Well you better hope for a miracle."

Inuyashas mom drove atleast 30 over the speed limit to get down to the mall in 10 minutes. The mall was going to close withing the next 30 and She claimed she only needed 20. She wasn't lying either. Within those 20 minutes, she brought Inuyasha 50 outfits, and 30 pairs of shoes including jordans and supras. Pleased with her work, she went and got a couple of accessories and then ran back to the car.

"Now what did I tell you. Don't mess with the shopping queen."

"My feet hurt." Inuyasha complained.

"I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek and then drove home.

_At least I still have you right? ... _

* * *

**_Well, thats it for now. Who is this voice that keeps talking in italics? you will find out soon enough but I advise you all pay attention to "And if I knew we'd end like this, I never would have kissed you because I fell in love with you" And some of kagome's words but other than that, please be patient for the next chapter and REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Wrong Reflection

The little Inu Hanyo

Chapter 5: Wrong Reflection

Side Note: _Uhh...yeah how do I put this. SOOOOOOOOWWWWWWYYYYYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! . I didn't abandon this but i went on an unannounced hiatus from this story .. sorry for the trouble but i will now be on to updating this. _

* * *

Another day for Inuyasha was his first thought until he realized it was saturday. He had his very first date today and with his childhood friend and current girlfriend. He was so happy Kagome had accepted his request. And he was even more happy he didn't have to explain anything. He felt bad for lying but he feared Kagome would leave him if she knew the truth.

Finally getting up, Inuyasha was about to step into his bathroom when his mother bust through the doors.

"Inuyasha!"

"Aaahhh! yes?"

"Why are you still in your Pj's? Don't you have a date with Kagome today?"

"Yeah I do. I was getting ready to get dressed."

"Well we'll be downstairs when you're ready."

"Ok su- wait what do you mean we?"

"Kagome is waiting for you downstairs."

"What!" Inuaysha screamed as he used his faster demonic speed tu brush hus teeth and put on his clothes and shoes. Sporting a tight red v-neck t-shirt and some black skinny jeans and red high tops, Inuyasha rushed downstairs past his mother. In his living room, he saw Kagome waiting for him.

"Kagome why did you come here? I was supposed to pick you up remmeber? Mom was going to let me borrow the car."

"But I was waiting Inuyasha. I've been up since 9 and my dad and brother started to bug me and I couldn't be in there no more. I could've waited another hour but the first 4 were brutal enough. "

"4 Hours?" Inuyasha loked at the clock and it was almost 1:30 pm and Inuyasha was supposed to pick Kagome up at 11. "Geez. I'm really sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to oversleep!"

"haha. It's ok. You've done it before remember?" Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"But those weren't dates!"

"And what makes this any different?"

"It's a date!"

"Well we usually go out together like this and you normally oversleep but just because we call it a date, it's different?"

"But we are boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

"...I still see no difference." With that, Kagome grabbed her jacket and walked outside. She wasn't really enjoying the new Inuyasha. She wanted her big squishy gusher back.

Inside the house, Inuyasha stood in shock. It wasn't rare that he saw kagome get a small attitude but never in that tone before. Before he moved, his mom was coming down the stairs.

"Inuyasha. You need to calm down hun. Here are the keys." She handed him the keys and pushed him out out the door. WHen Inuyasha looked up, he saw Kagome leaning against the car. He unlocked the doors, and started the car up and then they were on their way to the park.

During their date, Inuyasha and Kagome had their normal conversations as if nothing changed. Inuyasha slightly wasn't pleased with this. He liked talking to Kagome but he thought their conversations were supposed to be different now that they were dating. He felt no difference and that's what made him kind of mad.

"Hey kagome."

"Yeah?"

"So what do you think of me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...like how I look?"

"Inuyasha we've been over this before. I don't care for your looks. At all."

"But now you can have a boyfriend you can feel good around! And you can show me off everywhere!"

"I DON'T CARE INUYASHA!" Inuyasha jumped back at her comment.

"All you've been bugging me about since yesterday is about how you look. And I tell you the same thing over and over. I don't care. I like the funny, sweet, cute, caring you on the inside but you don't seem to get that. You were just so shy, and timid and I wanted you to get confidence in yourself but this is not you!"

"What do you mean not me? Of course this is me!"

"You just don't get it!" Kagome shouted and stormed off towards the car. Inuyasha ran after her trying to console her but she wouldn't budge a word out of her mouth.

The car ride was silent. They were supposed to go to the movies and then back to the park but Kagome demanded to be taken home. Inuyasha's doggy ears on top of his heads drooped in sadness the whole ride. He felt bad that he had angered Kagome. He never made her angry before like this and it was really eating at him. He looked over towards her in the passenger seat. She was staring outside the window. When they pulled up to her house, Kagome was about to get out but Inuaysha re-locked the doors.

"Kagome please don't be mad. He made a pouting face and stared into her eyes. She sighed out of frustration and looked at him with a relaxed expression.

"See this is the Inuyasha I know. All cuddled under me. Loves to make me happy. Never asks for my opinion on his looks. And uses his pout faces to gets what he wants." She smiled and hugged him. He smiled even wider and hugged her back.

He pulled back from her and kissed her. The kisses were just small pecks but the smallest touch with Kagome made him happy. He stopped and let her get out. After she waved bye to him, He pulled off.

When he got home, Inuyasha pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked at the rear view mirror. Inuyasha got entranced with his reflection. He tried to look away but he couldn't

_You know damn well that isn't you!_

Inuyasha heard the faint voice in his head and before he knew it, he could move again. He shook his head and ran out of the car. He locked the car and ran for the door. He ran past his mom, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and ran to his room. He slammed his door and jumped into his bed and got under the covers. This is what he normally did whenever he was scared. Inuyasha didn't like this voice in his head and it was really starting to get to him.

* * *

_Well how do you like it? I know it's not much but I needed something to get this story started back up. Now onto writing the next chapter for my other fanfic "fuck valentines day" and after that, I will have officially updated 3 fanfics tonight. _


End file.
